Wölfische Wege
by textehexe
Summary: Dies ist die Nacht, in der wir die neuen Wege gehen, nicht die sicheren. Sidestory zu Flashblack.


Ihr Lieben,

das ist, sozusagen, ein kleines Dankeschön an alle meine ReviewerInnen, die dem ersten Kapitel von „Willst Du?" einen so überwältigend warmen Empfang bereitet haben. Ihr habt's geschafft, ich kann Euch nicht mehr einzeln antworten, Ihr seid so viele… deshalb, auf diesem Wege:

Rabasta, BineBlack, WillowBurano, Nyella, Nyarna, Ewjena, Spätzuender, ann-kristin, RheaLupin, KatharinaB, Angelina und GinnyW: Danke, danke, danke.

Slytherene: Liebsten Dank für die nächtliche Wolfsbetreuung.

Chromoxid: Du weißt, warum Pads so spät dran war…

Lest es am besten heute abend, werft einen Blick zum Himmel, und lauscht, ob ihr ein fernes Heulen hört.

Disclaimer: Nicht meins.

**Wölfische Wege**

„Wo sind wir?" murmelt Moony. Er lehnt sich schwer gegen mich und kann sich kaum mehr aufrecht halten, wir hätten früher aufbrechen sollen, vielleicht. Ich spüre, wie er zittert. Er lässt den Kopf hängen, seine Haare fallen ihm über die gelben Augen, sie sehen grau aus im letzten Tageslicht, wie überhaupt alles um uns schwarz oder weiß ist oder eine Schattierung von Grau. Die Welt hat keine Farbe, außer in Moonys Augen. Ich halte ihn fest, damit er nicht umfällt, und lege mein Gesicht an seines. Sein Herz schlägt hart gegen meine Rippen.

„Schau dich mal um" sage ich. Er hebt den Kopf und blinzelt. Die klirrend kalte Luft formt Atemwolken vor seinem Mund.

Ich beobachte ihn, während er die Umgebung in sich aufnimmt: die Stille, zuerst. Nur unser Atem und das Knirschen von Schnee unter meinen Stiefeln, wenn ich mein Gewicht verlagere, damit er mir nicht aus den Armen rutscht. Die Luft, die sich atmet wie winzige, klare Kristalle und wie eben solche in die Wangen schneidet. Der Wald, der unter uns ausgebreitet ist, jeder Baumstamm ein sorgfältiger schwarzer Pinselstrich auf unberührtem Papier, Zweige wie kryptisches Gekritzel, Tannen dazwischen, niedergedrückt und verfremdet durch die dicke Schneelast. Dunkelheit sickert durch das Gewölbe der Äste, rinnt die Baumstämme hinunter und färbt den Schnee mit grauen Schatten. Moony staunt, wortlos.

„Und?" sage ich, leise, um die Stille nicht zu stören. „Ist das was für den Wolf?"

„Ist es weit genug weg?" flüstert er.

„Natürlich" sage ich. „Keine Sorge. Der Wolf kann sich austoben. Das nächste Dorf ist ein paar Meilen entfernt, und der Schnee wird dir bis zum Bauch gehen. Du wirst nicht sonderlich weit kommen in dieser Nacht."

„Ja" flüstert er, und dann spüre ich, wie sein Körper krampft. Er stöhnt leise. Ich halte ihn, und als die Krämpfe nachlassen, drehe ich ihn um, damit er über meine Schulter schauen kann.

„Guck mal" sage ich. „Echte Höhle. Viel besser als unter dem Tisch, oder?"

Er nickt und lächelt flüchtig. Ich setze mich mit ihm in Bewegung, helfe ihm vorsichtig auf einen schneeverwehten Felsabsatz, vorbei an einem riesigen Findling, der unter seiner Schneemütze sitzt wie ein frierender Troll, in die hohe Wölbung der Höhle, hinein, bis der Schnee aufhört und der dunkle Stein sichtbar wird.

„Kalt" flüstert er. Sein Drang nach unten wird so mächtig, dass ich ihn nicht mehr halten kann, er löst sich aus meinen Armen und geht auf alle Viere, kriecht ein Stück und kauert sich im Schutz der Wand zusammen.

„Gleich wird's warm" sage ich und knie mich neben ihn. Ich habe ihn in ein paar Decken gewickelt, bevor wir appariert sind, damit der Wolf sich später nicht erst mühsam aus einem Mantel befreien muss. Ich lege einen vorsichtigen _Incendio_ auf die Decken.

„Besser?" frage ich ihn, und er macht „hm" und nickt. Ich setze mich neben ihn und wärme noch den Fels um uns, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Es ist still und dunkel, hier auf dem Grund der Höhle, zumindest für mich. Der Fels um mich ist schwarz. Das hohe Tor der Höhle zeigt mir einen Ausschnitt der kalten, reglosen Welt da draußen. Irgendwo knackt ein Ast unter der Schneelast, und Moonys Kopf kommt in die Höhe, er scheint zu wittern, seine gelben Augen reflektieren das kalte Winterlicht, bevor er sich zurück sinken lässt. Alles in Ordnung. Die gelben Augen schließen sich.

Ich ziehe die Knie heran und stütze das Kinn darauf. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, ich kann den Wolf schon spüren. Die Sonne ist längst untergegangen, nur noch ihre letzten Strahlen muss sie einziehen, damit der Wolf nicht drüber stolpert. Moony ist ruhig, sein gelber Blick geht ins Leere, er atmet kleine Kältewölkchen, und nur manchmal höre ich eine leise Bewegung, ein Scharren auf Stein, ein langes, zitterndes Ausatmen, und ich spüre mehr als dass ich sehe, wie ein Schauer seinen schmalen Körper überzieht. Ich denke an Nummer Zwölf: die kissenerstickten Schreie, das Stöhnen. Die Krämpfe, einer nach dem anderen, die quälenden Schmerzen, stundenlang, wenn der Wolf Stück für Stück sein Gefängnis nieder gerissen hat, um ins Freie zu gelangen. Angst, Kampf, Hass, Feindschaft, Willensprobe, die er verlieren muss, jedes Mal wieder, gegen den Wolf. Er hat immer behauptet, man könne es nicht lindern, nicht abkürzen oder einfacher machen, das sei die Charakteristik des Fluches, unbeeinflussbar, unverrückbar, und ich hatte mich immer schon gefragt, wie es denn wäre, wenn man dem Wolf eine Tür öffnen würde, statt ihn Stein für Stein die Mauern seines Gefängnisses abtragen zu lassen.

Jetzt liegt er neben mir und ist ganz still, fast erstaunt, und kein Tropfen Wolfsbann zirkuliert in seinem Blut. Ich spüre, dass es ihn ängstigt, die neue Friedenspolitik dem alten Feind gegenüber, er nähert sich ihm mit offenen Händen und offenem Herzen, waffenlos, ohne Hass, vielleicht zum ersten Mal. Es ist ein gewaltiger Schritt für ihn, den Kontrollsüchtigen.

Er öffnet die Augen und findet meinen Blick, und es zieht mich zu ihm, ich lege mich neben ihn auf den angewärmten Fels und nehme ihn in die Arme. Er lässt es geschehen. Er sieht mich an, von ganz nah, das dunkle Gold seiner Augen ist gemasert von winzigen, schneeglitzernden Fünkchen, die Pupillen liegen darin wie stille, schwarze Seen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen" flüstere ich und streiche über sein Gesicht, seine Haut ist kalt unter meinen Fingern. Er lächelt. Ein neuer Schauer durchläuft seinen Körper, und, weil er so nah ist, auch meinen, ich nehme die Schwingungen und lasse sie in den unbewegten Stein unter mir abfließen. Er legt den Kopf an meine Schulter und stöhnt, lang gezogen, tierischer Laut aus menschlicher Kehle, seine Finger vergraben sich in meinem Arm. Sein Atem hebt sich, kommt stoßweise, rhythmisch, sein Körper arbeitet heftig, sein Stöhnen geht durch die Nacht wie ein Versprechen, und dann drängt er heftig gegen mich und zeigt mir die verletzliche Kehle, und Pelz überschwemmt seine weiße Haut wie eine sanfte Flut und gibt ihm ein neues Gesicht.

Er kommt auf die Pfoten und schüttelt Decke und Robe ab. Ich bin zu spät. Die Flut hat mich mitgerissen, sanft, aber gewaltig, und ich habe nicht getan, was ich sonst viel früher schon getan hätte, um sicher zu gehen. Aber ohnehin ist dies die Nacht, in der wir die neuen Wege gehen, nicht die sicheren. Ich liege rücklings auf hartem Höhlenboden und betrachte einen Werwolf, eine Handbreite vor meinem Gesicht, durch menschliche Augen.

Ein Schwall von Angst und Stress rauscht durch mich. Die Wolfsohren legen sich an, die ergraute Schnauze lässt mich das tödliche Gebiss ahnen. Ich atme aus. Ich kenne diesen Wolf, besser, als er selbst sich kennt, ich kann ihm vertrauen, ich muss es nur Padfoot überlassen und seinen Instinkten. Er sieht nur seinen Alpha, und es ist ihm egal, was die Bücher schreiben.

Die Wolfsohren kommen nach vorne, er zeigt die Zähne und die rosa Zunge. Er lächelt. Ich gehe auf alle Viere und in den Hund, eine Sekunde ihm völlig ausgeliefert, und er wartet, reglos, bis ich die Verwandlung abgeschlossen habe. Dann tritt er auf mich zu, und ich lasse mich sofort auf den Rücken fallen und zeige die Kehle. Sein Geruch überflutet meine empfindliche Nase, wild und streng und sehr vertraut, und er steigt über mich, beschnüffelt meine Kehle und legt seine Zähne vorsichtig an mein Fell, eine federleichte Berührung, fast ein Wolfskuss. Ich jaule ein wenig und strample, mein Blut pumpt mir Hitze durch den Hundekörper, mein Alpha ist da, ich will mit ihm rennen.

Der Wolf beendet den Kontakt, steigt von mir und bewegt sich zum Höhleneingang. Ich springe auf meine Pfoten und schüttle Sand und Steinchen aus meinem Fell. Irritierender Menschengeruch steigt aus dem verlassenen Deckenhaufen. Ich schnüffle flüchtig, aber mein Alpha zieht mich, wie er vom Mond gezogen wird. Ich lasse die Decken und schließe zu ihm auf, der mit lautloser, gleitender Bewegung hinauf steigt zum Höhleneingang. Unter der hohen Kuppel, an der Grenze zwischen Fels und Himmel, hält er inne, hebt den Kopf und wittert. Dann macht er einen Schritt hinaus, und das Mondlicht legt sich auf ihn, glättet seinen zottigen Pelz und verwandelt den Bernstein seiner Augen in flüssiges Gold. Er wendet den Kopf über die Schulter und sieht mich an.

-Kommst du? sagt sein Blick.

-Ja, sagt meiner. Wo immer du hin willst.

Er springt von der Felsstufe, und der Schnee empfängt ihn mit einer glitzernden Wolke. Ich habe mich verschätzt: Er reicht ihm fast bis zur Schulter. Er hält den Kopf oben und wirft sich vorwärts, mit kraftvollen, schwimmenden Bewegungen. Die Welt sieht aus wie silbernes Glas, und er ist nicht mehr als ein Schatten unter dunklen Bäumen. Die Spur, die er hinterlässt, ist deutlich, eine selbstbewusste Handschrift, eine Aufforderung, ihm zu folgen, und so stürze ich mich von der Stufe in den pulvrigen Schnee, ihm hinterher. Eine heiße, wilde Freude rauscht durch meinen Körper. Mit hohen Sätzen arbeite ich mich hangabwärts, Wolken von Schnee verschließen mir die Augen und schmelzen zwischen meinen Zähnen, aber die Witterung ist stark, ein Mondstrahl, dem ich folgen kann, und er wartet auf mich, Ohren zu mir gerichtet, goldener Blick über die Schulter. Ich schüttle Schnee aus Nase und Ohren und hechle ihn an. Er ist mir nie so groß erschienen in der künstlichen Umgebung von Nummer Zwölf, nie so majestätisch, er sieht aus wie früher, als wir im verbotenen Wald rannten. Ich stoße ihn mit der Nase an, _ich bin bei dir_, und er wendet den Blick von mir und setzt sich in Bewegung, er weiß, dass ich hinter ihm sein werde, wohin auch immer seine wölfischen Wege ihn führen.

Es ist wie früher, wie früher, nur besser, und der Mond wird keine Narben hinterlassen.


End file.
